


All He Has

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He clings to the rust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Has

He clings to the rust, all he has left of the shining glory of Heaven. He clings to the rust, even as his powers drain away, leaving him ever-more-human. He clings to the rust, afraid to fall, afraid to _feel._ Afraid that no one will be there to catch him.


End file.
